


The Living Dolls

by ArtemisVic



Series: Starfire School of Magic [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVic/pseuds/ArtemisVic
Summary: Forest at the age of eight had his entire life change. Going from a happy child with a twin to spend his time with to a lost scared boy in a world of unknown poweress.





	1. The Death of a Loved One

A young black haired boy is playing with an oddly similar looking girl. It seems they are playing pretend. The boy fights off dragons the girl states are attacking. Then the boy runs into the street fighting off the enemies. A car is racing towards the boy, a yell comes along with a push on the boys back made by the girl in an attempt that decided her own untimely fate.

"Forest! watch out!".

A sickening crunch follows as the girl gets hit instead of the boy. The latter started to mumble words that are hardly audible 

"Marybell..." 

The truck driver jumps out of the truck. And yells to the boy to get his family as she calls 911. Forest runs into a nearby house tripping as he goes. He yells into the quiet house. 

"Brother! Sister!" 

Thumping comes from the stairs and quiet steps are heard from behind a door. The door opens as a man comes from the stairs. The man and the young woman that opened the door see the blood splattered on the boy's clothes and silently worry over it.  
The boy tells them what the truck driver told him to do. The man runs out at this information worried for the girl. 

"MARYBELL!!" 

The man runs towards the broken body of his younger sister. 

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to harm her." The lady says to the man scared at what he might do. The man growls. 

"Did you call 911?"

"Yes I did sir..." The woman stutters to the man.

"Good." The man responds as he gently picks up Marybell's body. 

A crunching sound happened as he does this shocking the man. The pained whimpers of his barely alive sister makes him softly cry. Forest asks the young woman with a scared voice what happened to Marybell. The young woman doesn't respond to him worrying the boy even more. The young woman tells him once the ambulance comes that his sister might not be able to be with them anymore. The boy understands what she means and runs to his room crying. The woman follows after the man.  
The ambulance drives quickly to the hospital. After arriving the doctors rush the girl to the emergency room to operate on her. A doctor comes out of the room and walks towards the man.

"Are you Henry Evans?"

The man responds with an affirmative nod. "I am. Will Marybell live!?" Henry asks worried and hopeful.

"Not without a blood transfusion. But her blood type is rare and very hard to find. Do you know if anyone related to her might have the same blood type. Even if it's barely any blood it might hold her off till we can find someone to transfer some blood and organs to her." The doctor responds as he sits down near Henry. 

The man thinks for a bit wondering what he could do. He tell the doctor to wait for a bit while he gets Forest. Henry walks into Forest's bedroom and drags the boy back to the hospital as fast as he could. The black haired boy yelps and tells his brother to let him go. His brother ignores him as he is more worried about Marybell. Once they arrive at the doctor's office, Henry states that the boy is Marybell's twin and they most likely will have the same blood type. 

"Alright, little one will you mind if I take a sample of your blood to check? " The doctor asks the young boy.

"No...I don't mind. But will it save Mary...? " Forest responds hopeful.

Sitting in a chair the boy tries to calm down thinking about what the doctor had responded with. "If you and your sister share the same blood type it will." 

The boy let the doctor take his blood without complaint. The doctor sent the blood to be tested. "Wait here while I get you some water." And he left.

The doctor returned saving Forest and Henry from an endless silence. The doctor gives the boy a bottle of water. 

"Here little one, some water. And I am afraid the blood types do not match. We will not be able to save her. Would you like to pull the plug, Evans?"

The man sullenly nods and walks into the room holding the body of his youngest sister with Forest. Henry sits in the set next to the bed and sobs as he pulls the plug ending the girl's life. Forest tries to comfort his brother only to be pushed away and yelled at. 

"This is all your fault!" 

The boy cowers in fear at his brother's sudden hatred. "If you hadn't been born blind or even born at all Marybell would still be here!" 

The man pulls out a phone and calls the older sister. 

"Raelynn can you pick up Forest. I don't want him in my sight ever again." 

Heard over the phone was a confused yes. Henry ends the call only to look around because his younger brother was no longer in sight. Outside of the hospital was the boy running towards the forest. A car pulls up a few minutes after Forest had disappeared into the forest lush greens. Raelynn parks and exits the car to be bombarded by Henry worried where Forest had gone. 

"Raelynn! Forest disappeared! We have to search for him!" 

The young woman was confused. "Henry...didn't you say you don't want him to be in your sight?"

The man looked shocked. 

"I did but I was just angry....I didn't mean it." 

The girl just sadly smiled and started to look for their brother. Henry ran around worried yelling the boy's name and saying he didn't mean what he said. These words fell on deaf ears.

The boy runs as fast as he could until his feet hurt and he collapses. The soft lush carpet of the meadow lulls Forest into a light sleep. Unbeknownst to the sleeping boy there is a cabin in the meadow a few hundred feet in front of him. A woman walks out onto the porch as the sky turns into a dark purplish blue. She notices the boy as she starts her nightly walk. As she gets closer she sees the blood soaked into his clothing. She picks him up and runs into the quiet cabin. The woman sets Forest on her couch and goes to get a first aid kit. As the woman takes off his shirt she expects wounds but is shocked to see none. She takes his bloodied clothing and goes to wash them not before putting the boy in a warm over-sized pair of pajamas.  
Forest awakens a few hours later to soft humming and the smell of fresh baked bread. The woman walks into the room with a plate of bread and a bowl of broth. 

"Oh! You are awake. I'm glad. As you can probably see I have some food for you."

"I'm...sorry..miss. I can not see I am blind." Forest whimpers to the chipper woman as he looks down ashamed of his disability as it was in his mind what caused his twins death.

"I am sorry, young boy." The woman states as she places the food in front of him. "Here is some food. It's right in front of you. Be careful the foods hot."

"Thank you." Is the only thing he said before he starts to eat. 

He dips the warm bread into the steaming broth, lets it cool then bites into it. 

"It's good!" Forest exclaimed.

"I am glad that you think so. I'm Sam. I know strange name for a woman but it's my name." The woman, Sam, states with a smile you could practically hear in her voice.

"I'm Forest Evans....." The boy mumbles with food in his mouth.

"Oh god! Eat then speak, boy!" 

Sam laughs at Forest's childish behavior. She tells Forest that she will be back in a few before leaving Forest to the silence and darkness that only he can hear and see.

"Forest..." Laughter follows.

"W-who's there!" Forest yells causing Sam to run in worried about Forest's safety.

"Forest! What wrong what did you hear!?" Sam yelled to the young boy curled into a ball sobbing.

The silence that followed Sam's question chilled her to the bone. 

"Forest Evans! Answer me!" The woman demanded of the boy causing the boys sobs to increase.

Just faintly Sam could see a transparent girl who looked like the sobbing boy except with light purple eyes. The girl noticed Sam's surprise at seeing her and smiled. Her smile made the woman to freeze in her attempts to get Forest to notice her. The girl was whispering into Forest's ears as she looked at Sam and smiled. The girl disappeared with one final word. 

"Die".

Forest looked up at Sam and launched himself at her. He grasped the woman's neck choking choking. His soft baby blue eyes turned into a shade of venomous purple. His hands tightens as she struggles. Sam realized this and weakened her struggles but Forest's grasp of her bruising neck does not lighten.Forest chanted the same word that the phantom girl said. Tears from the boy's eyes dripped onto Sam's face. Noticing this, She flipped their positions in this moment of weakness making Forest's hands to let go of her blue and black neck. The young boy almost immediately fainted after his hands left her neck.Sam picked up the boy after checking his pulse. She placed the sleeping boy back onto the bed. Forest clutched the blanket shivering. She smiled sadly as she walked away disappearing into the darkness beyond the doorway.


	2. Loved Ones Sweet Embrace

The young boy slept through the night. Sam checked on him periodically worried about what happened. Forest awoke to the buzzing of bugs and chirping of birds as the sun shined through the closed curtains in front of the small window. He slowly got off of the bed. The boy shivered at the freezing floor touching his feet. Forest walked through the small hallway into the living room - Dining room combo. Forest bumped into the table. He yelped and fell onto his butt holding his hurting toe. 

"Wha! That hurt a lot! Ow.. Ow.." He exclaimed in pain.

Sam walking into the living room wondering who was yelling. 

"Forest?"

She goes over to the boy and kneels down next to him. Grabbing the boy's foot she checks for any wounds. 

"It doesn't look like you broke it. Although we should still get some ice on it. Okay, Forest?"

"Yeah...it's fine." The boy's soft reply was almost not heard by the woman.

Sam tells the boy to stay still and wait for her as she goes to get the ice for Forest's toe. 

"Does he remember what happened yesterday. Hopefully not." She wonders.

A few minutes of silence and she returns the the boy. He hears footsteps and calls out for Sam. 

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry for the wait, I brought something else for you." Sam responds to Forest's call as she places something on his face.

"What do you see?" She asks softly. 

The boy wonders what she means before the darkness he has always ‘seen’ fades into a small cabin room with a couch, small table, a loveseat on one half and a larger table with four chairs around it on the other. The boy gasps quietly with a new wonder.

"I see...I see...I can see!" He exclaims with excitement and amazement. 

Sam laughs at his reaction.

"I made those a while back with no use for them." She tells the boy knowing what he would ask.

"You made these!?" He asks with a large childish smile.

"Yep, would you like to see yourself?" The woman asks the boy. "The bathroom is the first door on the left in the hallway you came from."

The black haired boy rushes to get up and runs to the bathroom. What he sees in the mirror makes him wonder what his twin looks like. Pulling out a picture he starts to cry but softly tells himself that he didn't need to know that. He wonders what the colours he sees are called. 

"Sam!?" He calls.

She walks into the bathroom smiling. "Yes?" The woman asks already knowing the answer.

"Can you teach me about colors!?" 

Forest smiles brightly with each word. He points as his eyes.

"Like what is my eye color, and what color is my hair.-" He rambles on for a bit before stopping with a shy smile.

"Well, your eye color is baby blue. But that does not mean that babies are blue. Let's go to the living room so I can teach you more colors"

After a few hours of teaching the boy colours Sam begins cooking. She hears the boy laughing as he points out colours that he knows. The woman smiles at this and stirs the soup that she is making. Forest picks up a doll, he brings it to the woman wondering what it is. 

"Sam.. What is this? Did you make it?"

"Oh, go sit in the dining room I'll tell you about her while we eat." She states pouring the soup into two bowls.  
"Ok!" 

 

He walks into the room he was told to wait in. Holding the doll carefully he sits in a chair and examines it. 

"She said it is a girl, what is her name then?" The boy wonders.

The woman places a bowl in front of the boy. 

"Earth to Forest?" She jokingly laughs. 

Startled the boy squeaks before giggling.

"Sam! You scared me." he whines with a smile.

"Let's eat. Now, you want to know about that doll.. Right?" Her voice doesn't hide the sadness she feels. 

Noticing this Forest hesitates to nod.

"That doll is made to look like my daughter, I haven't seen her in a very long time. But I still remember her golden hair, bright blue eyes and her smile." She smiles while looking off into the distance.

"Sam, I have a picture of me and my sister on me.. Will you make me a doll of my sister." The boy asks softly. 

He pulls out the picture and holds it towards Sam. Sam looks at the child in front of her. 

"I can teach you how to make a doll but to truly feel like the doll is yours you need to make it yourself. Look a the photo and tell me what you truly see."

Looking at the photo he notices the he and his sister look almost identical, His black hair shining blue while hers shines a light green, theirs eyes reflecting different colors, his being a baby blue as Sam had told him but his sisters eyes are a pale blue almost purple color.  
"Alright Sam, I will make The Doll myself. I want to learn how to make dolls a good as you can." He smiles brightly.

Sam tells him that they will begin once he is fully rested, seeing as the sun had set sometime ago. Walking Forest to his room, explaining each room they pass on the way, Sam tucks the former into the couch turned bed. She smiles, pets the boys hair and whispers her goodnight to the young child. 

Once Forest is sure Sam had gone to sleep he stumbled out of the bed and put on the glasses he took off for bed. Looking warily around the room he tiptoed out to the living-dining room combo. He looks around there as well the child turned his hearing to the sounds of the house making sure Sam was not waking from his night adventure. The boy silently as possible opens the door, walking a few feet away from the cabin he sits down on the lush grass carpet. Forest looks up and breaths in, out and in again as the soft sounds of Forest calms him. Laying down he allows the noise to be his lullaby and falls into a light slumber.  
Sam reacts as expected to finding Forest missing from his makeshift bed. She searches for the boy throughout the house to try to find him, after an hour of searching, she finds him where he sleeps peacefully outside the cabin. Lightly covered in the morning dew drops from resting in the grass. Sam sighs as she picks the eight year old up, waking the boy up in doing that, and carries him back inside. 

“Sam?” Forest yawns and smiles at the woman.

“Yes?” 

“Good morning.” 

Such a casual greeting to her after worrying said woman. Sam sighs once more and returns the greeting. She thinks not to reprimand the boy but does tell him not the sleep outside least get sick. The boy agrees. Sam starts up the stove and prepares breakfast as Forest studies some math books the woman has in her study finding it easier than braille with yesterday's study session. He hears Sam's shout that breakfast is ready and scrambles to the dining room. 

“Finally! I'm starving!” He exclaims with a huge dorky smile causing Sam to laugh as she places his food at the table.

Sam places down her own food and sits down at the same time as the kid. Forest ate his food still in his damp clothes, about those he decides after breakfast to ask Sam about getting some outfits for him. 

Sam easily agreed to get clothes for Forest, in fact after asking him what types of clothing the kid liked she told him she’d go to get them now. 

“Can I come with?” Forest asked, the woman replied with a nod and started getting her purse and wallet, a jacket for both her and said boy.

“Alright, anything you need before we go?”  
“Nope!”

Sam walked to the door with Forest right behind her. Opening the door she ushered Forest out then walked out herself. She smiled at the kid and check everything, finding that she had everything they needed she started walking towards the edge of the forest with the eight year old right behind her.

Forest skipped behind the adult smiling. When the got out of the forest Sam game Forest the jacket and pulled up the hood, doing the same to herself.

“Keep the hood up until we get to the store. It’s going to rain and don’t want you even more wet before we get you more clothes.” 

“Alright Sam!” Forest nodded looking up to the sky he saw that the cloud have gotten quiet dark, ready to rain at any moment. “Can I hold your hand?”

With the adults agreement he held Sam’s hand and walked with her. It did not take all that long for the rain to fall but luckily they were close to the store by that time. Walking into the cold air conditioned store the two pulled down their hoods and headed off to the kids section.


	3. Debts And Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is isn't all that long.

It had been four months since Forest had disappeared, and Raelynn could tell losing two children in the same day was hitting Henry hard. She tried making his favorite food, getting him things he loved, she tried everything but she found he was only anything close to happy when he and the blond Italian bickered and fought. Henry never told her the man's real name just the insult he used for him. Bronko, what a weird nickname. Raelynn searched the web for anything about Bronko. After uploading a picture of her brother and him she finally got something but it was not what she expected. Bronko… no Luca was a famous actor in Italy.

On Henry’s side he knew his sister was searching about Luca and was glad the web wasn't as knowledgeable about the mafia as he was. Running a bar helps you find a lot about the darker part of the world. The damn Bronko wasn't finding anything about Forest. So none of that mattered. Maybe the yakuza could help Henry. No! He did not want to mingle with them anymore. Not again. The last time he mingled there it almost cost him Raelynn’s life. At least the Bronko would never harm his last remaining family like the rest of that community. He wasn't going to lose any more of his family. 

“Hey? Henry?” The Bronko’s voice broke Henry out of his thoughts.

“Yes Bronko?” He faked irritation at Luca.

“You okay? I am sorry my men can't find your brother. But I'll work harder. After all it's the least I could do with my debt.” 

The black haired male rolled his eyes and served his friend a glass of his finest wine.

“I told you to forget about that. It's been years, Bronko.”

“Henry. I never let my debts go unpaid. My teacher would kill me if i did.” Luca laughed and took a sip. “As always your wines are the best.”

Henry hid his face and smiled. Damn that bronko always knowing how to make him smile even at the worst of times. But the smile didn't last long. He was still worrying about Forest. How could that kid keep himself so hidden, he loved attention. Well maybe not that much seeing as he always let Marybell get the most. Henry let his head hit the bar and sighed, Luca patted his head and softly said sorry once more. It made him feel worse knowing his best friend was working his ass off when he was just sitting here waiting for news. 

“Sorry Luca. I'm sorry I can't help.”

Luca jolted hearing his name instead of Bronko. Henry must be really down and sorry to use it.

“Henry close the bar. You need sleep.”

“No.”

“Henry, I am not asking. You are my friend, and I will drag you home. So if you want to keep your dignity I suggest you just except.”

“Fine.”

After helping Henry close the bar Luca walked him home, well really across the street, not trusting his friend to not reopen the bar and work himself to death. Henry opened the door calling out to let Raelynn know he's home.  
“Raelynn!”

“Oh! Your home.” Her tired voice called from upstairs. The sound of footsteps followed and her fair body popped out from the stairs. 

“Hello, miss Raelynn.” Luca smiled and held out a hand.

Raelynn looked to the held out hand and placed her hand in his. Luca bowed and kissed her hand, Surprised she blushed. Seeing this Henry kicked the other boy in the calf. 

“Bronko, don’t you dare do that again!” The black haired man said harshly. The idiot just smiled and laughed. Damn Bronko..

Luca help Henry onto the couch and got them both some water with a smile. Raelynn sat with Henry silently

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions to help this story please comment. If you see any typos or weird spelling also comment. I know there are most likely some odd typos that have Forests name in them. I used Google Docs and I have changed Forests name from Naoki to... well Forest. So his old nickname, Na, when I changed it to Forest messed up some words.


End file.
